


Unconditional

by Dalankar



Category: Hakgyo | School (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is easier when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

Heungsoo leans back against the door and watches Namsoon. He is asleep, head resting on his arms folded on the desk, face turned towards him. It's funny but Heungsoo thinks Namsoon looks like he's smiling. He walks over and sits down at the desk next to him. As if on cue Namsoon's eyes open. Heungsoo wants to laugh because Namsoon is already smiling.

 

"You're missing lunch, idiot," he says in a way of greeting. Namsoon sits up and stretches, long arms reaching above him.

 

"I was waiting for you," Namsoon says and Heungsoo's breath catches a little. He huffs out a laugh to make up for it.

 

"What would you have done if I hadn't come? Starve?"

 

Namsoon shrugs as he stands up. Heungsoo punches him playfully on the arm. "Crazy bastard."

 

Namsoon grins and knocks their shoulders together.

 

\---

 

Namsoon bites his moan into Heungsoo's shoulder as Heungsoo quickens his pace.

 

"I haven't forgotten what you like," Heungsoo crows into his ear, breathless.

 

"Just fuck me, you bastard," Namsoon breathes into Heungsoo's mouth.

 

Heungsoo laughs and does exactly that.

 

\---

 

Namsoon leans back against the wall and waits for the rain to stop. Heungsoo joins him, their shoulders brushing, hands in pockets and so close like this is the only space left to stand against a wall that pretty much spans most of the school.

 

"Still scared of lightning?" Heungsoo asks, eyes fixed on the water rushing between the soaked grass. Namsoon snorts.

 

"I'm not scared of lightning, I'm scared of thunder. There is a difference."

 

Heungsoo chuckles but edges closer when lightning flashes white in the twilight, heralding thunder.

 

Namsoon tries not to flinch but he's anticipating too much and jumps a little when thunder roars closer. Heungsoo is before him immediately, filling up his field of vision and all of his attention with his mouth and hands.

 

"I know what you're doing," Namsoon murmurs against Heungsoo's lips. Heungsoo smirks.

 

"Would you like me to stop?" he asks and Namsoon delves into his mouth in answer.

 

***


End file.
